goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Vyond
Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Vyond is a film industry-themed amusement park/production studio and resort complex owned by the Walt Disney Company at Disney Vyond Resort right nextdoor to Disneyland Vyond City The park is opened All year. The Park Opened on March 21, 2001. History In Late 1996 Disneyland Vyond City announced that a 2nd Park to Disneyland Vyond City would be made and it would be called Disney-MGM Studios Go!Animate (renamed Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Go!Animate in 2008, Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios GoAnimate in 2013, and Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Vyond in 2018) and it would open in 2001. The construction of the park began in early 1997 and was covered by hundreds of reporters as an indication of the high expectations for the park in the future. Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Vyond opened in 2001 in Vyond City with instant success and a smash hit. In early January 2002, they announced that the ill-fated Superstar Limo that closed in December 2001 would be replaced by Goofy's Superstar Limo. Construction began on February 13, 2002 and ended on December 25, 2002. It opened on February 2003 receiving positive reviews. Lands Upcoming * Current # Front Lot - An Area that is themed to the glamorous administration areas of Hollywood movie studios from the "golden age" of movies in the 1930s. It serves as the main entrance area of the park OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 # '''Hollywood '- an area inspired by the Golden Age of Hollywood in the 1930s. It includes attractions based on film, television, theater and a subsection called Hollywood Studios which is designed to appear as an active studio back-lot. 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 # 'Streets of America '- An Area that is themed to the Streets of New York. 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 # 'Muppets Studio '- An area themed to The Muppets 'Opening Date: '''March 21, 2001 # '''Animation Courtyard '- An area themed to an Hollywood animation studio lot. 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 # '''San Francisco - '''An area themed to San Francisco. OpeningDate:March 21,2001 # '''Paradise Pier - An area based on that of Victorian boardwalks that were once found along the coast of California. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 # '''Pixar Place - An area themed to pixar with 3 sub-areas OpeningDate:'March 25,2006 #* '''Toy Story Land '- An area themed to Toy Story 'OpeningDate: '''March 21,2011 '''Replaced: '''Bountiful Valley Farms #* '''A Cars Land '- A Cars themed land 'OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 '''Replaced: '''Bountiful Valley Farms. #* '''A Bugs Land '- A Bugs Life themed land 'OpeningDate:'March 25,2003 # 'Marvel Superhero City '- An area themed to Marvel Comic's '''Opening Date: '''March 22, 2019. # '''Backlot - An area themed after actual movie backlots with an industrial theme and is very plain. This lot showcases the high thrills of movies and is targeted toward older children and adults with three attractions. The Backlot also features soundtracks from blockbusters such as Mission: Impossible 2, Planet of the Apes, Batman, or Independence Day. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 # '''Playland Disney (Formerly as Disney Preschool Land 2002-2010 & Disney's Play Island 2011-2014) - A Playhosue Disney/Disney Junior themed indoor kids area. Openeing Date:'''March 1, 2002 '''Former Edit * Bountiful Valley Farms - A Fram themed land OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''ClosingDate: '''September 5,2009. '''Replaced By: Toy Story Land and A Cars Land Attractions/Shops/Restaurants Edit Front Lot Edit An Area that serves as the park’s main entrance and is home to most shops and services of the park, the Earffel Tower is located here. The entrance courtyard, La Place des Frères Lumière, is designed in Spanish Colonial Revival style, a style common to 1930's Hollywood. It is loosely based on the design of the original Disney Bros. Studios on Hyperion Avenue. The central feature of the courtyard is a large Fantasia fountain. The name of the courtyard is a tribute to the French inventors of cinema. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Current Attractions * Trolley Troubles '- A mine train roller coaster based on the Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoon, Trolley Troubles '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Sponsored by:'Coca Cola. '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late November '''Opening Date: '''March 16, 2011 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Height restriction: 52” Trivia: The ride vehicles resemble the trolleys on the Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoon, Trolley Troubles. There are 2 trolleys that have 4 riders per vehicle with 2 rows and 2 riders per row. * Earffel Tower '- a faux water tower/observation tower that serves as the parks main icon '''Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * 'The Sorcerer's Hat '- a Sorcerer's Hat that servese as the parks seconed icon 'Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''The Great Movie Ride - a dark ride attraction Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes.'Sponsored by: Coca Cola and Turner Classic Movies * Walt Disney Lake '- a lake surrounds the park and it is named after Walt Disney, the founder of Disney '''Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 '''Former Attractions * Trolley Troubles '- A mine train roller coaster based on the Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoon, Trolley Troubles '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Sponsored by:'Coca Cola. '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late November '''Opening Date: '''March 16, 2011 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Height restriction: 52” Trivia: The ride vehicles resemble the trolleys on the Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoon, Trolley Troubles. There are 2 trolleys that have 4 riders per vehicle with 2 rows and 2 riders per row. * Earffel Tower '- a faux water tower/observation tower that serves as the parks main icon '''Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * 'The Sorcerer's Hat '- a Sorcerer's Hat that servese as the parks seconed icon 'Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''The Great Movie Ride - a dark ride attraction Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes.'Sponsored by: Coca Cola and Turner Classic Movies * Walt Disney Lake '- a lake surrounds the park and it is named after Walt Disney, the founder of Disney '''Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 '''Stores * Crossroads of the World - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Movieland Memorabilia - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Oscar's Superstation - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Studio Prop Co - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Studio Prop Shop - TBA''' OpeningDate:March 21,2001 * 'Studio Showcase '- TBA OpeningDate:March 21,2001 * '''Superstar Shop - TBA''' OpeningDate:March 21,2001 * '''Tailor to the Stars - TBA''' OpeningDate:March 21,2001 * '''Adrian & Edith's Head to Toe - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Engine Ears Toys - A Toy Store. OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 * '''Greetings from California - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 * '''Oswald's Gas & Oil - A store at the exit of Trolley Troubles OpeningDate: '''March 16,2011. * '''The Hollywood Legends - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 * '''Walt Disney Studio Store - A themed store with an array of stuff from the lands and the park and stuff that is exclusive to the resort OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Walt Disney Studio Christmas Store - TBA OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''That's a Wrap '- a gift store located near the exit of the park. '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Carthay Circle Restaurant - A Upscale, modern global cuisine served in a replica of an iconic theater from Hollywood's golden age. OpeningDate: '''March 16,2011. * '''The Hollywood Brown Derby - Clone of famed Hollywood eatery with classic movie decor & a New American menu starring Cobb salad. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Fiddler, Fifer & Practical Café, and Bakery - TBA OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 '''Sponsored by:'Starbucks * '''Trolley Treats - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Backstage Restaurant - TBA OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Soundstage Restaurant '- TBA 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Bur-r-r Bank Ice Cream - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Baker's Field Bakery - TBA OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Mcdonald's At Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios '- a McDonald's restaurant 'OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 * '''A&W: All American Food '- A burger and Root Beer restaurant 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''The 1901 Lounge at Club 33 - TBA OpeningDate: 'March 16,2011 * '''Cinnabon '- TBA 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 '''Hollywood an area inspired by the Golden Age of Hollywood in the 1930s. It includes attractions based on film, television, theater and a subsection called Hollywood Studios which is designed to appear as an active studio back-lot. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Current Attractions * Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith '- A Vekoma enclosed launched steel roller coaster. '''Map Info:'Race through the darkened freeways of Los Angeles in a super-stretch limo to the rockin' tunes of Aerosmith. 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Sponsored by: '''Hanes '''Height restriction: 48” * Fantasmic! - A nighttime show attraction.Map Info: 'See the forces of good and evil battling it out in Mickey’s dream during this nighttime, outdoor extravagant musical. '''Opening Date:'March 21,2001 'Trivia:'This version at Disney Vyond Resort, instead of the Mark Twain Riverboat, the characters appear on board the Steamboat Willie during the finale. * 'Goofy's Superstar Limo '- A dark ride that features famous and iconic disney characters 'OpeningDate:'February 15, 2003 '''Map Info: TBA Disney FastPass Available?: 'Yes. '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak '''Replaced:'Superstar Limo * 'Golden Bridge to San Francisco '- TBA '''Map Info: TBA OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Sounds Dangerous! '- an audio show '''Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak * '''The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror - A an accelerated drop tower dark ride Map Info: '''Hurtle up and down aboard a haunted, elevator-themed ride. You’re about to enter… The Twilight Zone! '''OpeningDate: '''May 6, 2003. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 40” * Nightmare Before Christmas ride ''' - A dark ride based on Nightmare Before Christmas. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Opening Date: 2007 Former Attractions * Superstar Limo '- A dark ride '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 '''ClosingDate: '''December 21,2001 '''Triva: The reason why Superstar Limo in the park closed is because Superstar Limo was criticized amongst Internet writers as lacking, poor in concept, and limited in having a motivating story, spurred by rumors of the elimination during its development phase of a more exciting "paparazzi chase" storyline, which was deemed inappropriate after the death of Princess Diana later in early 2003 it got replaced by Goofy's Superstar Limo Replaced By: '''Goofy's Superstar Limo * '''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire - Play It! - An interactive theater attraction Map info: 'TBA '''Opening Date:'October 1,2001. '''Closing Date: '''2004 '''Replaced By: Nightmare Before Christmas ride Stores * Rock Around the Shop - Survive Rock ‘n’ Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith then walk this way for Aerosmith gear, music- and ride-related items. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Keystone Clothiers - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Writer's Stop - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Mickey's of Hollywood - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Studio Photo - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''The Hollywood Tower Hotel Collection - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''The Darkroom - TBA''' OpeningDate:March 21,2001 * '''Studio Store - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Award Wieners - Counter-service spot for a variety of sausages, fries & more inside Disney California Adventure. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Studio Catering Co - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Schmoozies! - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Studio Bar - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Annette's Diner - TBA OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Arby's '- A quick service that sells Arby's Roast Beef 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Movie Studio Diner - a restaurant which serves American cuisine, like hamburgers,milkshakes,French fries, steaks, salads, etc. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Hollywood Dine-In - a large restaurant which sells mostly Italian and American cuisine. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Streets of America Edit An Area that is themed to the Streets of New York. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Current Attractions * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: Movie Set Adventure - A playground attraction Map Info: 'TBA '''Opening Date:'March 21,2001 * ' ' - A 3D film attraction based on 'Map Info:'TBA 'Opening Date:'March 21,2001 '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak. '''Trivia: '''TBA. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * - A stage show '''Opening Date: March 2005 * Night at the Museum: The Ride '''- An enclosed steel launch coaster themed to Night at the Museum. '''Map Info: TBA Opened: 'March 21, 2021 '''Replaced:'Godzilla Encounter '''Trivia: The ride uses three LIM launches to propel riders from a complete standstill. The roller coaster lasts nearly three minutes and features a top speed of 45 mph (72 km/h). The track is 2,200-foot (670 m) long featuring no inversions, 80-degree banked turns, and a 50-degree angle of descent. At the end of the ride there is an area where guests may purchase a photo of themselves on the ride from a Night at the Museum themed gift shop titled " ," which replaced Godzilla Encounter's " " gift shop. The six-story, 62,000 square feet (5,800 m2) building housing the roller coaster was previously home to one of the park's landmark attractions, Godzilla Encounter. * Times Square Mini - a miniature exhibition of the Times Square. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: Times Square Opening Date: '''March 21,2001 * '''American Dragon Jake Long: The Ride – a 3D motion based dark ride based off the 2007 Disney Channel cartoon. Map Info: '''TBA. Opening Date:' May 21,2009.' Height Restriction: 40' '''Former Attractions * Godzilla Encounter '''- a suspended special effects dark ride themed to the 1980s Godzilla. '''Map Info: Board The Roosevelt Island Tramway and come face to face with the legendary beast himself, complete with intense pyrotechnics and many other special effects! Opened: 'March 21, 2001. '''Closed:'July 8, 2019 '''Current Stores * It's a Wonderful Shop - A Christmas Store. OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * ' '-Gift shop exit to Night at the Museum: The Ride at the exit of Night at the Museum: The Ride. '''Opened: '''March 21, 2021. * '''I Heart NY Store '- A New York themed store. * ' Studio Store '- A store at the exit of 'Opening Date:'March 21,2001 '''Former Stores * ' '-Gift shop exit to Goodzilla Encounter at the exit of Godzilla Encounter, with a photo op of a massive Godzilla head! This is similar to the former Safari Outfitters store at Universal Orlando. Opened: 'March 21, 2001 '''Closed:'July 8, 2019 '''Presented by: '''Kodak '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Johnny Rockets ' - A franchise of the Johnny Rockets restaurants '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * - TBA. 'Opening Date:'March 16,2001 * '''Mama Melrose's Ristorante Italiano - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Muppet Studios An area themed after the Muppets. The land's attatched to Streets of America. Opening Date: '''March 21,2001 '''Current Attractions * Muppet*Vision 3D - A 3D film attraction Map Info: 'Experience the magic of the Muppets during a hilarious, eye-popping film and live-action extravaganza.'Opening Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Dr. Bunsen Honeydew's Muppet WaterWorks - An outdoor water playground, which stretches through the large outdoor queue of Muppet*Vision 3-D. The area is a great place to relax, while also offering a water feature into the Studios. Opening Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''The Great Muppet Movie Ride - A dark ride Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'''March 21, 2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Sponsored by: * Muppet Labs - An interactive exhibit that’s half Epcot’s ImageWorks and half Innoventions with a hint of madness and music thrown in. Opening Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Stores * Stage One Company Store - A complete gift store themed to the Muppets. Opening Date: '''March 21,2001 * '''It Feels Like Christmas - A Christmas themed store. Opening Date: '''March 21,2001 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Gonzo's Pizzeria Parlour Pandemonium - a pizza restaurant. Opening Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Animation Courtyard An area themed to an Hollywood animation studio lot. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Current Attractions # Disney Animation Building '- TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 #* '''Animation Academy - TBA Map info: '''Discover how Disney characters are brought to life during a hands-on presentation with a Disney artist. #* '''Draw the Animation - a show attraction Map info: 'TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 #* '''Sorcerer's Workshop - TBA Map info: 'At this destination in the Disney Animation Building, learn how the animated characters spring to life through 2 hands-on exhibits. '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 #* 'Animation Close-Up '- TBA 'Map info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 # 'House Of Mouse '- A 3-D motion simulator/dark ride simaler and useing the same technology type from The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man 'Map info: '''Take a wild tour through Toontown on you way to The House Of Mouse But Wach out as all the Disney Villains are here to crash Mickey's party and to take over the House of Mouse will you save the House Of Mouse ? '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. # '''Phineas and Ferb meet and greet - A meet and greet clone of Disney's Hollywood Studios. Opening Date:'''June 3, 2011 # '''Flying Planes - a spinner ride similar to Dumbo the Flying Elephant Map info: 'TBA '''Opening Date:'March 21,2001. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. # '''Animagic - a live show attraction Map info: 'TBA '''Opening Date:'March 21,2001 # 'Mickey and the Magician '- a live show attraction 'Map info: '''TBA '''Opening Date:'April 21,2017 '''Stores * In Character '- TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * 'Disney Animation Gallery '- TBA 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Animagique Kiosk - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''In Character- a Disney costume shop OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''The House Of Mouse Store '- A store at the exit of The House Of Mouse 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * House Of Mouse Cafe '- TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Animation Courtyard Catering Co - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''San Francisco An area themed to San Francisco. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Attractions * Boradwalk Bridge to Paradise Pier '''- TBA Map Info: TBA OpeningDate:March 21,2001 * 'Mickey & Minnie's Runaway Railway '- A Trackless dark ride 'Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate: '''March 27,2019.'Disney FastPass Available?: 'Yes * '''Soarin Over California '- a flight motion simulator 'Map Info: '''Feel the wind race across your face during a breezy airborne flight above some of the most breathtaking wonders throughout California '''Opening Date: '''March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes Trivia: This version had 9 vehicles in three theaters rather than 6 vehicles in 2 theaters and unlike the Disney California Adventure version, the guests are taking flights ''to California, rather than already being there due to this version in Vyond City. This is further reinforced in the theming that you are loaded into "gates" and with airport-themed spiels which reference "Flight 5505", which is a homage to the opening day of the attraction. Its cast members wear costumes that resemble flight attendant costumes, whereas the California version uses airfield crew costumes. * 'Walt Disney Imagineering Blue Sky Cellar '- TBA ''''Map Info: '''Step into the minds of Walt Disney Imagineers to see how "blue-sky" ideas turn into reality—from concept to completion '''OpeningDate: '''October 22, 2008 * '''San Francisco Bay Surfing - a boat ride that goes through a part of the Disney Lagoon. Map info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 '''Stores * Reel Vogue - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * 50's Prime Time Café '''- Family-friendly joint dishing hearty portions of comfort food in digs with 1950s-era flair. '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 * '''McDonald's Retro Restaurant- A Retro Restaurant Themed To McDonald's. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Paradise Pier An area based on that of Victorian boardwalks that were once found along the coast of California. Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Attractions * Vyond Screamin '''- A Intamin wood-mimicking steel roller coaster. '''Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Height restriction: 48” (Formerly know as: '''Go!Animate Screamin from 2001 - 2013 and GoAnimate Screamin from 2014 to 2018) * '''Maliboomer - A S&S space shot launch tower Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Height restriction: 52” * Mickey's Fun Wheel '''- A a 160-foot (48.8 m) tall eccentric wheel '''Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Height restriction: 46” (Formerly know as: '''Sun Wheel from 2001 - 2009) * '''S.S. Rustworthy - TBA Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 * '''Games of the Boardwalk - TBA Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 * '''Mulholland Madness - A MACK rides wild mouse coaster Map Info: '''TBA '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Height restriction: 42” * Silly Symphony Swings - A Zierer wave swinger attraction Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001'''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 40” (Formerly know as: Orange Stinger from 2001 - 2009) * Golden Zephyr - TBA Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 40” * Jumpin' Jellyfish - A Paratower, a parachute jump–style ride Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001'''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 40” * Paradise Pier Water Flume- A Shoot the Chutes with 2 small drops. Map Info: '''TBA Opening Date:March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 40” Trivia:'''The track was gonna weave its way amongst the western helix of Vyond Screamin' and around the former Orange Stinger. It was also gonna have one big drop with one big lift. It was changed to 2 small drops because there was a practical difficulty getting the tracks of the rollercoaster and flume to intertwine. * '''Ocean Carousel - A carousel themed to ocean Map Info: '''TBA Opening Date:March 21,2001 * '''World of Color - A dally nighttime show Map Info: '''TBA '''Openeing Date: '''June 13,2011 * '''LuminAria – a World Of Color holday overlay Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening Date: '''November 9,2001 '''Stores * Sunset Club Couture '- TBA '''Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'Sunset Ranch Pins and Souvenirs '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Dinosaur Jack's Sunglass Shack - TBA Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Vyond Screamin Cam '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 ('''Formerly know as: '''Go!Animate Screamin Cam from 2001 - 2013 and GoAnimate Screamin Cam from 2014 to 2018) * '''Midway Mercantile - TBA Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Sideshow Shirts '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'Souvenir 66 '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'Pacific Ocean Photos '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'Treasures In Paradise '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'Man Hat 'n' Beach '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'Point Mugu Tattoo '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Burger Invasion - a McDonald's restaurant Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Pizza Oom Mow Mow - a Pizza restaurant Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Reboundo Beach '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Hot Dog Hut - a hot dog restaurant Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Boardwalk Betsy's Strips, Dips 'n' Chips - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Avalon Cove By Wolfgang Puck - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Malibu-Ritos - TBA Openeing Date: March 21,2001 * Corn Dog Castle - TBA Openeing Date: '''March 21,2001 '''Pixar Place An area themed to pixar with 3 sub-areas such as Toy Story Land,Cars Land and A Bugs Land OpeningDate:'''March 25,2006 '''Attractions * Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! - A dark ride attraction Map Info: 'Take off on a wild taxi ride through a wacky world inhabitated by monsters—and one child—on this attraction inspired by the movie. '''OpeningDate:'March 25,2006 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. * '''Inside Out: A Tour Of the Minds - A 3-D motion based Trackless dark ride based on the 2015 fmovie of the same name Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate: '''May 24,2016 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Coco Land Of The Dead Adventure - A water coaster simaler to Journey to Atlantis at Seaworld Orlando and Themed To The 2017 Movie Coco Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate: '''May 27,2019 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Early November '''Height restriction: 42” * UP ! - A flight motion simulator based on the 2009 flim of the same name Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate: '''June 21,2011 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Crush's Coaster - A Maurer Söhne spinning roller coaster Map Info: 'Spin, dive and fight against the current as you get swept up in a whirlpool of adventure. '''OpeningDate:'March 25,2006 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Height restriction: 46” * The Seas with Nemo & Friends - a omnimover dark ride Map Info:'Go under the sea—without getting wet—on this attraction based on Disney•Pixar's Finding Nemo which finds Nemo lost again.'OpeningDate:'March 25,2006 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. * '''Incredicoaster '- A Indoor Vekoma enclosed launched steel roller coaster Difference from the Disney California Adventure one '''Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate: '''May 27,2019 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 48” * Ratatouille: Remy's Totally Top Adventure '- A 3-D motion-based trackless dark ride '''Map Info: '''Rat-pet up to the size of Remy and embark on a frantic chase in a gigantic kitchen.'Opening Date: 'May 26,2015 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Nemo and Friends SeaRider '- A simulator ride '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening Date: '''May 25,2018 '''Stores * PIXAR Studio Store - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 25,2006 * '''Monstropolis Mall - A store at the exit of Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! OpeningDate:'''March 25,2006. * '''Memory Lane - a store at the exit of Inside Out: A Tour Of the Minds. OpeningDate: '''May 24,2016 * '''At Marianne, Souvenirs of Paris - TBA OpeningDate: 'May 26,2015 * '''SeaRider Store '- A store at the exit of Nemo & Friends SeaRider 'OpeningDate: '''May 25,2018 * '''The IncrediStore '- TBA '''OpeningDate: '''May 27,2019 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Adorable Snowman Frosted Treats - TBA OpeningDate:'March 25,2006 * '''Monstropolis Cafe '- TBA 'OpeningDate:'March 25,2006 * '''Angry Dogs Hot Dog Stand - TBA OpeningDate: '''May 24,2016 * '''Bistrot Chez Rémy - TBA OpeningDate: 'May 26,2015 * '''PIXAR Studio Bistro '- TBA 'OpeningDate:'March 25,2006 '''Toy Story Land Edit the first sub-area in themed to Toy Story OpeningDate: '''March 21,2011 '''Replaced: '''Bountiful Valley Farms '''Attractions * Slinky Dog Dash - A MACK Rides family launch coaster Map Info:'''The story of the ride is that Andy has built a roller coaster using his "Megacoaster Play Kit" and decided to use Slinky as the ride vehicle. The ride can hold up to three vehicles. '''OpeningDate: '''July 21,2018. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 38” Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''RC Racer - A Intamin steel shuttle roller coaster. Map Info: '''Andy is up to mischief and you're in for the ride, as his speediest toy car hurtles up and down a 25-metre high half-pipe coaster. '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2011 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Alien Swirling Saucers - A swinging ride attraction similar to Mater's Junkyard Jamboree in Disney California Adventure, themed around the Claw and Little Green Alien Map Info: 'TBA '''OpeningDate: '''July 21,2018. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Toy Soldiers Parachute Drop '- A Intamin Paratower, a parachute jump-style ride. '''Map Info: '''Round up your little recruits and march them over to Toy Story Playland for a thrilling parachute drop behind enemy lines. '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2011 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Early December * '''Woody's Round-Up – an attraction similar to Mater's Junkyard Jamboree in Disney California Adventure, themed around Woody and Bullseye. Map Info:'''TBA '''OpeningDate: '''July 21,2018. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Buzz Lightyear's Space Coaster - A Vekoma family boomerang coaster Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2011 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 43” Operates from: 'Late March to Late December * '''Jessie's Critter Carousel '- A carousel attraction 'Map Info:'TBA '''OpeningDate: '''July 21,2018. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Stores * Barrel of Monkeys - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 21,2011 * '''Roundup Outfitters - TBA OpeningDate: 'March 21,2011 * '''Andy's Engine '- TBA OpeningDate:' March 21,2011 * '''Woody's Round-Up Store' - TBA OpeningDate: '''July 21,2018. * '''Andy's Toy Box - TBA''' OpeningDate:' March 21,2011 * '''Midway Toy Store' - A toy store at the exit of Toy Story Midway Mania! OpeningDate: '''March 21,2011 * '''Al's Toy Barn - TBA OpeningDate: March 21,2011 Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Jessie's Snack Roundup - TBA OpeningDate: March 21,2011 * Frozen Lollipops Cart -TBA OpeningDate: March 21,2011 * Pizza Planet - A arcade/pizza restaurant OpeningDate: March 21,2011 * Sunnyside Café/Sunnyside Market - Our bright and colorful counter-service food court makes mealtime convenient, scrumptious and fun. Named for the Sunnyside Preschool in Toy Story 3, the café serves a range of mouth-watering dishes to delight the littlest astronauts, the cutest cowpokes and, of course, parents too. OpeningDate: '''July 21,2018. * '''Señor Buzz Churros - A Churro stand OpeningDate: March 21,2011 * Poultry Palace - TBA OpeningDate: '''July 21,2018. * '''Woody's Lunch Box - TBA OpeningDate: '''July 21,2018. * '''Toy Box Cafe - TBA OpeningDate: '''July 21,2018. '''A Cars Land The seconed sub-area inspired by the Disney·Pixar franchise.OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 '''Replaced: '''Bountiful Valley Farms. '''Attractions * Radiator Springs Racers - a simulated slot car type dark ride attraction. Map Info: '''Start your engines! Zoom through the desert landscape of Cars Land, inspired by the Disney•Pixar movie Cars. '''OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Mater's Junkyard Jamboree - A swinging ride attraction Map Info: 'Twirl in time during a tow-tappin’ square dance ride hosted by Mater from the Disney·Pixar movie Cars. '''OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Luigi's Rollickin' Roadsters '- A trackless ride attraction '''Map Info: Buckle up—you’re in for a lively ride when these Italian imports roll, reel an’ kick up their wheels in Cars Land! OpeningDate: 'March 24,2013 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Cars Race Rally '- A swinging ride attraction '''Map Info: TBA OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Stores * Ramone's House of Body Art - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 * '''Sarge's Surplus Hut - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 * '''Radiator Springs Curios - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 '''Triva: '''renamed Radiator Winter Curios during Christmas '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Cozy Cone Motel - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 * '''Flo's V8 Cafe - Route 66-inspired eatery offering traditional American classics in chill digs, plus outdoor seating. OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 * '''Fillmore's Taste-in - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 '''A Bugs Land The third and final sub-area to Pixar Place themed after the 1998 Disney·Pixar film A Bug's Life.Opening Date:'''March 25,2003 '''Attractions * Flik's Flyers - a flying spinner ride Map Info: 'Hop inside a discarded food carton for a gentle flight above Flik’s Fun Fair. '''Opening Date:'March 25,2003 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Heimlech's Chew Chew Train - a train ride attraction thats in the shape of Heimlich, the German-accented caterpillar from the film Map Info: 'Ride atop the Bavarian caterpillar from Disney•Pixar’s A Bug’s Life on a fragrant journey through his favorite food. '''Opening Date:'March 25,2003 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes Trivia:After the Disneyland version closed, the ride vehicles that were at the Disneyland version were moved to this version * '''Francis' Ladybug Boogie - A teacup style attraction Map Info: '''Take a tuneful spin atop a ladybug’s back at this swingin’ attraction inspired by Disney•Pixar’s A Bug’s Life. '''Opening Date: March 25, 2003 * Princess Dot's Puddle Park - a water-type play area Map Info:'Splash the day away at this wacky water play area themed like a leaky hose and spigot—inspired by A Bug's Life. '''Opening Date:'March 25,2003 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Tuck and Roll's Drive 'Em Buggies - a bumper car ride style attraction Map Info:'Bump and steer your way around a swarm of "buggies” at this attraction inspired by Disney•Pixar’s A Bug’s Life. '''Opening Date:'March 25,2003 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''It's Tough to be a Bug! - A 9-minute-long 3-D show based on Disney·Pixar's A Bug's Life. Map Info: 'Discover what it’s like to be a bug during this 3D film and live show inspired by the Disney•Pixar film A Bug’s Life.'Opening Date: March 25, 2003 Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Flik's Bug Coaster - A Zierer steel family-style roller coaster similar to Catwoman's Whip at Six Flags New England. Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening Date: March 25, 2003 Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 41” Stores * A Bugs Store - A bugs life themed store. Opening Date: March 25, 2003 Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Heimlech's Chew Chew Cafe '''- TBA '''Opening Date: March 25, 2003 * ChurOs - A churro cart that looks like it was made from a box of Chur-O's: a fictional churro cereal Opening Date: March 25, 2003 * Coool! Refreshing Fun! - A drink and frozen treat stand that looks like it was made from a Coool! Refreshing Fun! juice box Opening Date: March 25, 2003 * Fun & Fruity Drink - A drink stand that looks like it was made from a Juice Drink juice box Opening Date: March 25, 2003 Marvel A Marvel themed area. Opening Date:'''March 22, 2019 '''Current Attractions * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man - a 3D motion based dark ride based on Marvel's Spider-Man. Map info: Strap on your 3-D glasses and join the world's most famous web slinger in a high-flying virtual reality ride. The villains of the Sinister Syndicate have stolen the Statue of Liberty and it's up to Spidey to save the day. Sponsored by: 'Burger King.'Opening Date: '''March 22, 2019 * '''The Hulk Coaster - A launched roller coaster Map info: TBA .Opening Date: 'March 22, 2019 * '''Storm Force '- A teacups ride '''Map info: TBA''' Opening Date:' March 22, 2019 * '''Doctor Doom's Fearfall' - A space shot ride Map info: TBA .Opening Date: '''March 22, 2019 * '''Doctor Strange: Journey into the Mystic Arts - A stage show Opening Date:'''March 22, 2019 '''Stores * Comic Book Shop - TBA Opening Date:'''March 22, 2019 * '''Spiderman Shop - A Spider-Man themed store Opening Date:'''March 22, 2019 * '''Marvel Alterniverse Store - TBA Opening Date:'''March 22, 2019 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Cafe 4 - TBA Opening Date:'''March 22, 2019 * '''Marvel Character Diner - TBA Opening Date:'''March 22, 2019 * '''Captain America Diner - TBA Opening Date:'''March 22, 2019 * '''Comic Strip Cafe - TBA Opening Date:'''March 22, 2019 * '''Chill Ice Cream - TBA Opening Date:'''March 22, 2019 '''Backlot An area themed after actual movie backlots with an industrial theme and is very plain. This lot showcases the high thrills of movies and is targeted toward older children and adults with three attractions. The Backlot also features soundtracks from blockbusters such as Mission: Impossible 2, Planet of the Apes, Batman, or Independence Day. OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 '''Attractions * Armageddon - The Special Effects - A sound effects attraction Map Info:'''Rocket over to the Backlot for an explosive special effects experience in a spacecraft's control room. '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show - A a stunt show attraction Map Info:'Zoom over to Backlot for a sensational, wheel-screeching Disney' stunt show featuring some familiar Disney gas guzzlers. '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * 'Studio Backlot Tour '- A tram tour ride attraction. '''Map Info:'Take a relaxing tour around Production Courtyard, but don't get too comfortable, as a flash flood, a subway Earthquake, an alien encounter, and a big disaster is just around the corner. '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak Trivia:A staged event named Futurama '''Stores * Backlot Accessory Trucks - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 * '''Tram Lot - A store at the exit of Studio Backlot Tour. OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Blockbuster Café '''- TBA '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 * '''Backlot Express - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 * '''ABC Soap Opera Bistro - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 '''Playland Disney (Formerly as Disney Preschool Land 2002-2010 & Disney's Play Island 2011-2014) Disney Junior themed indoor kids area. The area was closed from January 2011 to March 2011 to remove all signs of Playhouse Disney. The area reopened in March 2011. Opening Date '''March 1, 2002 '''Current Attractions # Disney Junior - Live on Stage! - a live show attraction featuring puppets of characters from Disney Junior's popular television programs Map info: 'TBA '''Opening Date:'March 1,2002 'Trivia:'This was the second park to have that show. This version of the show follows exactly the same pattern as the Florida version. In April 2005, the show replaced Rolie Polie Olie with JoJo's Circus. A re-imagined version of Playhouse Disney – Live on Stage! opened in February 2008, with some new characters from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Handy Manny, Little Einsteins, and My Friends Tigger & Pooh. Despite its name change at the time of the block's rebranding, the show itself wasn't updated until 2013 for unknown reasons despite it being renamed to Disney Junior - Live on Stage! in March 2011 and all signs of Playhouse Disney being removed from the stage show in January 2011. In February 2013, the show replaced Handy Manny, Little Einsteins, and My Friends Tigger & Pooh, respectively, with Sofia the First and Doc McStuffins, when it was revamped. ('''Formerly known as Playhouse Disney - Live on Stage! from 2002-2011) # Bear in the Big Blue House - a walkthrough attraction Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'March 1, 2002 # '''Woodland Valley '- TBA 'Opening Date:'March 1, 2002 # 'Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun '- An inverted dark ride similar to E.T Adventure at Universal Studios Florida And Sesame Street Space Chase At Universal Studios Singapore. '''Map Info: TBA Opening Date: '''March 1, 2002 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes # '''Pooh's Hunny Coaster - A Vekoma Roller Skater family roller coaster Themed To My Friends Tiger & Pooh Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'March 1, 2002 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes ' '('Formerly as The Book of Pooh: Pooh's Hunny Coaster 2002-2006) # Disney Junior Character Carousel '''- A Disney Junior themed carousel '''Map Info: TBA Opening Date: March 1, 2002, Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes # '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes # '''Stanley's Safari - A Dark Ride touring guests through different regions of the world, showing off their nature. There would also be an underwater section set in a 360 degree underwater tunnel. Map Info: TBA Opening Date :'''March 1, 2002 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes # '''PB&J Otter: Hoohaw Lake Cruise - A boat tour of Lake Hoohaw, the setting for PB&J Otter Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'March 1, 2002 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes # '''Out Of The Box: The Box Comes Alive '-''' '''A play area for kids themed around the clubhouse from Out Of The Box similar to Curious George Goes to Town at Universal Studios Florida '''Opening Date: March 1, 2002 # JoJo's Circus Academy - an attraction training kids to perform circus tricks. Opening Date: '''March 3, 2004 # '''Little Einsteins: Historical Voyage - A Motion Simulator where the Little Einsteins voyage through the classical music and art from different historical periods.Opening Date:'''March 8, 2005 '''Stores * Disney Junior Store - TBA Opening Date:'''March 1, 2002 * '''Rolie Polie Olie TOY BOX - TBA Opening Date:'''March 1, 2002 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Disney Junior Cafe - TBA Opening Date:'''March 1, 2002 * '''Disney Junior Pizza C.O - TBA Opening Date :'''March 1, 2002 Former '''Bountiful Valley Farms Edit A Fram themed land Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Closeing Date: '''September 5,2009. '''Replaced By: Toy Story Land and A Cars Land Events Edit *'New Years Eve Celebration' - Celebrate the New Year, with a massive party, alcoholic beverages, all rides open, and a spectacular midnight countdown show! (Guests must pay a separate fee, to access this event.) *'A Very Merry Christmas' - Meet Santa Claus, run in snow, and more in this winter Christmas wonderland! (Event differs at each park!) Occurring Dates: 'November 16 -January 10. *'Disney's Villains Revenge - A Disney version of Universal's Halloween Horror Nights Map Info: 'Who said Disney isn't scary? When the sun sets, monsters, clowns, vampires, and more, come out to scare the daylights out guests. With haunted mazes, scare zones, shows, and rides in the dark, this will make you think twice about this being a "kids" park. Until you will save this park to see Fantasmic!, your a victory. (13 and up only. There are scenes with graphic violence, and swearing) '''Occurring dates: '''September 14 -November 2. Started first since Late September 2002 *'Pixar Fest - TBA Occurring dates:'''April 13-Sept. 7, 2018. Incidents and Controversies Edit *On November 5th 2001: A fight broke out between a bunch of mothers broke out a fight due to who's gonna be in line first in Mulholland Madness but cops later got arrested *On March 12, 2003 a 5-year-old boy was seriously injured after exiting a ride car at The Book of Pooh: Pooh's Hunny Coaster. *On July 4th, 2004 falling embers from the 4th of July fireworks landed on the artificial grass exterior of Vyond Screamin, causing a fire near the bridge that the coaster travels on just before entering the exit This caused the ride and the area around it to be evacuated. The 4th of July fireworks was removed from all areas of Vyond City but then next year The 4th of July fireworks was brought back but the fireworks had to be in near areas much safer. *On April 14th, 2005- Godzilla Encounter was evacuated after one of the track supports on the ceiling cracked. TBA. *On July 30, 2007 glitch causes Vyond Screamin to shut down, stranding over 25 riders before being evacuated 2 hours later, no one get hurt. *On June 9, 2009, A 18-year-old man lost consciousness while riding Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith. He was given CPR on the ride's loading platform and was later pronounced dead at the hospital. It was revealed that the victim died of seizures and that the death was considered natural and they determined that the ride was operating normally,The death was not believed to be related to the ride and the ride reopened a day later. *On August 10th, 2010, a small electrical fire on the show logo broken out during Fantasmic! The fire was quickly extinguished and no one was hurt due to the incident. The show resumed performances the next night. *On June 3, 2011, an 11 year old girl got her arm broken on Toy Story Midway Mania but recovered 3 weeks later. *On October 2, 2014, 45 riders got stuck on Mickey's Fun Wheel for 90 minutes before being rescued. No injuries were reported. *On March 24, 2015, a technical glitch caused the Trolley Troubles roller coaster to stop, stranding twelve riders for two and a half hours. No injuries were reported. *On May 2, 2016, a passenger using a selfie stick caused park officials to shut down and evacuate Vyond Screamin for over an hour. Selfie sticks have been banned at Disney parks since the same ride was shut down due to one in June 2015. *On April 9th, 2017, TBA on Godzilla Encounter. Each Lands' Canon Story * Note: These are not the stories of how each land was built. They are the fictional stories told to guests to immerse them into each land. Each story is canon to whichever franchise/franchises the land is based off of, if it is based off a franchise. Front Lot Hollywood Streets of America Guests are transported to America where they travel to New York City to see some movies being filmed. Muppet Studios Animation Courtyard San Francisco Paradise Pier Pixar Place Marvel Superhero City Backlot Playland Disney Each Lands' Design Edit * Note: These describe the looks of each land in the park. Front Lot Hollywood Streets of America Muppet Studios Animation Courtyard San Francisco Paradise Pier Pixar Place Marvel Superhero City Backlot Playland Disney Park Hours Edit Regular Hours Edit '''Sunday 9:00 AM - 11:00 PM Monday 9:00 AM - 11:00 PM Tuesday 9:00 AM - 11:00 PM Wednesday 9:00 AM - 11:00 PM Thursday 9:00 AM - 11:00 PM Friday 9:00 AM - 12:00 AM Saturday 8:00 AM - 12:00 AM Holiday Hours Edit DVR Before '''7:00 AM - 5:00 PM '''Note: The park closes early due to preaping for Disney's Villains Revenge HHN Night's '7:00 PM - 2:00 AM Characters * Vampirina * Fancy Nancy * Doc McStuffins * Pluto * Chewbacca * BB-8 * Darth Vader * Mike Wazowski and James P. Sullivan * Woody * Bo Peep * Buzz Lightyear * Jessie * Green Army Men * Olaf * Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse * Goofy * Chip 'n' Dale * Edna Mode * Cruz Ramirez and DJ from Cars * Donald Duck and Daisy Duck * Phineas and Ferb Former Charactersedit * Ace Ventura * Dick Tracy Mobsters * Roger Rabbit * Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael * Doug, Patti, Porkchop, and Skeeter (2001-2009) * Special Agent Oso * Handy Manny * Jake from ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates * Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie from Little Einsteins * Jojo and Goliath the Lion * Jawas * Star Lord and Baby Groot * Moana * Baymax and Hiro Hamada * Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino * Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone from The Incredibles * Lots-O’-Hugging Bear from Toy Story 3 * Carl Fredricksen, Russell, and Dug from Up * Winnie-the-Pooh * Sofia the First * Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope Von Schweetz * * Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable * Kylo Ren * * Lightning McQueen and Mater * Club Penguin (2009-2018), A Club Penguin meet and greet was locacat in from May 2, 2009 to December 21, 2018. Never built rides '''Attractions * OdysSEA - A night-time water show in Paradise Bay, featuring the Little Mermaid. Planned from 1996-2000 * a bug's life ride - A dark ride based on the Pixar film, to have been placed next to the Chew Chew Train. Planned from 2005-2009. * The Incredibles ride - An E-ticket rollercoaster using KUKA robot arm technology, based on the Pixar movie, planned for Pixar Place, but dropped in favour of Toy Story Land and Cars Land. Planned from 2007-2008. * The Nightmare Before Christmas ride - A dark ride based on Tim Burton's film. Planned from 1996-1999. Other * Vyond Screamin': A preliminary name for this rollercoaster was The Wipeout, themed to surfing. * Paradise Pier: Paradise Pier was gonna be called Paradise Beach Park * 'Tower of Terror:'The Tower of Terror was gonna open with the park, but it was delayed to 2003.